


Turn and Face the Brains

by hazelwho



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types, due South
Genre: 3D Art, Fannish Knitting, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Yarn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie hat knit as an accompaniment to Mizface's 2013 due South/c6d big bang piece, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/976414">Ch-ch-changes</a>.</p><p>Four giant pictures and some commentary. (no spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn and Face the Brains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ch-ch-changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976414) by [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface). 



> This hat was knit from a pattern I made up as I went along, relying most heavily on [this basic hat recipe](http://www.mielkesfarm.com/bsic_hat.htm) by Mielke's Fiber Arts. I cast off (in picot) and then cast on again (also in picot) the next row once I was about three inches into it, as you would for eye/mouth holes in a balaclava, and then finished the hat. Then I made the brains out of I-cord and stitched them into the hole.
> 
> Yarns used: Lorna's Laces shepherd worsted superwash merino wool in colorway 610, ["Zombie BBQ"](http://www.jimmybeanswool.com/knitting/yarn/lornaslaces/ShepherdWorsted.asp?showLarge=true&specPCVID=18277) for the main body of the hat. The brains are knit from Malabrigo Arroyo superwash merino wool in colorway 120, ["Lotus"](http://www.jimmybeanswool.com/knitting/yarn/Malabrigo/Arroyo.asp?showLarge=true&specPCVID=41462).

When I first read Miz's awesome story, it was on a printed copy and I drew hearts and happy faces all through the margins, with the occasional *sob* and "AWWWWWWW" stuck in there. Miz is so awesome. She writes zombie fic and it gives me warm fuzzies. So I wanted to give her something warm and fuzzy too. ;)

Here are some pictures of the finished work. (Yes, it's being modeled by a metal mixing bowl. Whatever, don't judge!)

From the top, you can see the awesome colors in the Zombie BBQ yarn. The sickly yellow, the gross green, the unnatural purple, and the splashes of red:

 

From the side, you get a sense of how 3D the brains part is. I'm really happy with how it looks like the skull's been peeled back and the brains are squishing out. =)

 

And here's the hat with the brains part front and center. So gross! Aww, yeah!

 

And, finally, a close up of the I-cord brains. I had the _best_ time running around my Local Yarn Shop with the awesome young clerk pulling all these normally pretty and girly pinky-purple baby and sock yarns and wondering if they'd read "brains" enough for this project. I think the Lotus colorway, with all its pinks and purples and blues, worked very nicely for this project. I love how the shades came together to look like one giant bruise here.

Hope you enjoyed my goofy and gross knitting project, and please do check out Miz's heartwarming zombie love story.


End file.
